


silly update

by RoadsideGopnik



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: mostly personal shit i say, nothing too important to my other writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsideGopnik/pseuds/RoadsideGopnik





	1. Chapter 1

yo. long time no see. should i post my infodumps here?


	2. Chapter 2

this seems a bit too, informal but apologies for not posting at all for months, i got too busy with life and work and school i forgot that this account existed. i'm just writing to ask if you're still interested in reading my work, tis' all. it's fine if you lost interest in me, i don't blame it.

how are you guys by the way? i'd love to hear about how you're doing in the comments. it's fine if you've got little to say, it's okay! i'm not a man of many words myself.

anyways.

hope you're doing well.


End file.
